Disney Academy
by tillylove
Summary: It's time for Anna and Elsa to travel afar to the city of Corona, where their journey to becoming true Disney Princesses will begin. But with the vicious Snow White and her loyal followers preying on their every move, is changing themselves for the sake of fame really worth it? Please review, it means the world to me!


**Hey everyone! This is just a little random story I've been thinking about doing for a while. It's based on events shortly after Frozen, and is about how Anna and Elsa must first prove themselves worthy of joining the Disney Princess lineup by attending classes that will ultimately make them "Princess material". The story will confront issues such as Disney keeping Rapunzel's hair blonde in the lineup, as well as changing Merida's design. Each chapter will be told from Anna's point of view and will focus on her friendships with the Princesses (including the vicious Snow White) and how she must resist changing herself for the sake of fame. It almost has a "Mean Girls" vibe to it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter...**

**Disney Academy**

The bridge is insanely long… so long, in fact, that I consider calling a horse over to complete the journey for me. The soles of my feet have been rubbed raw in these boots, the ones I wore the day Elsa fled to the North mountain. The letter we received was strict about the dress code: only traditional, Disney outfits permitted. I wish I could be like my sister, and wear practically the same thing every day without being judged; she lives in that ice dress 24/7! But then again, she easily pulls it off. I glance over at her now, admiring the way passersby cling their eyes to the sparkly material that trails behind her.

"Are you nervous?" I squeak.

She raises an eyebrow "Of course not, Anna." Then pauses for a moment "…Are you?"

I wish I could tell her that I'm slowly dying inside; that the thought of meeting such highly regarded Princesses, with their flawless hairdos and chirpy voices, terrifies me. But looking at her now, she seems so confident in herself. I'd feel like an idiot if I were to bottle out now.

"We'll fit right in!"

"Hmmm… I suppose."

She places a hand on my shoulder, the chill of her icy skin seeping through my cloak, and grins "And if they don't agree, I'll make sure they never forget our stay."

With that, the bridge suddenly seems to slip beneath my feet, which are now encased in a stunning pair of skates.

"E-Elsa! Wha-?"

Before I can muster another word, she propels me forward, chuckling onto the back of my neck, and guides me across the ice. I glance over my shoulder, and see that we're leaving a trail of frost in our wake.

"Is this. Safe?" I ask between breathes.

She replies by lifting the ice ahead so that it dips and curves into a kind of ramp, sending us bouncing into the sky. My stomach drops, and a half scream, half moan escapes my mouth.

"Don't be such a wimp, Anna!"

All around us, startled people slip and tumble across the icy surface, clinging onto the edge of the bridge for support. I can't help but giggle at the way their rear ends stay in the air as their faces slam into the floor.

"I got it, I got it!" I squeal before slumping back into Elsa's arms "I don't got it!"

Ahead of us, a large, stone arc that separates into a smaller section at the top appears. We're about to skid directly underneath, and then officially enter the city of Corona.

"You take advantage of your powers!" I laugh as we come to a gradual halt, the icy bumps slowly returning to flat ground.

Elsa raises her hands into the air, thawing the ice below our feet "I know how lazy you are, Anna. If you wanted a quicker way across the bridge, you could have just asked."

"I'm not lazy! Do you know how much of a struggle it was up that mountain?"

"Anna, I'd built a staircase. It wasn't exactly risky." She narrows her eyes at me with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah! That's easy for you to say, Miss 'I can create dresses made of ice from thin air'!"

She rolls her eyes and replaces my skates with the black boots I wore earlier with just a flick of her hand. Then, she pats away the frost melting on my dress and shakes her head.

"Such a mucky pup."

Before I can protest and remind her that she was the one that brought the ice in the first place, someone clears their throat from behind. I turn hesitantly; by the look of total shock that has suddenly appeared on Elsa's face, this can't be good.

The woman standing just beyond the line of the bridge is short and round in the face. Her hair certainly is the colour of ebony, as is her skin as white as snow and her lips as red as blood. She wears her signature dress: blue around the upper half, with a silky, yellow skirt that falls to her feet. Her sleeves, decorated with red teardrops, make her shoulders look twice as large, and her collar is so exaggerated, it wraps around the back of her head. The only thing I can see myself wearing is the perky, red bow that sits atop her hair, and even then, I could never look as naturally sophisticated as she does, even in that clown suit.

"Your greatness!" I gasp, bowing so far down; I can see the cracks in the floor.

Elsa elbows me with a sigh "Ignore my sister, M'am. She's a little nervous."

Did she just call her 'M'am'? My sister, the Queen, sucking up to a Princess, just like that?

"I can see you've made quite an entrance." Snow's voice is just as high and dainty in person.

I look around and see the crowd of people that have gathered around us, their faces contorted with anger, their clothes soaked through with ice.

"I'd thank you kindly to use your powers a little more sparingly in the future, Elsa. That kind of childish behaviour is not permitted here, I can assure you."

I can't help my mouth from dropping with amazement.

"Of course not." Colour rushes into Elsa's usually pale face as she adds through gritted teeth "I apologize."

I won't stand for this. I won't.

"Um, excuse me… but my sister is an ice Queen. Ice being the operative word. That's what she does, she's creates ice. And it's not childish, it's beautiful!"

I remember to breathe.

Snow's smile is thin and crooked as she steps forward, her darks eyes aligned with mine "Remember your place, Anna; you're not a real Disney Princess yet. Your actions here will determine whether or not you're worthy of such a position. And right now, I can tell you I'm not impressed."

I swallow a lump in my throat and nod.

"Good. I'll give you a tour of the place, then, shall I?"

Just like that, she transforms into the elegant beauty I imagined she'd be, and leads us into the heart of Corona. Before, I was nervous, but now a mixture of anger, shame and dread courses through my veins.

I'm never going to make it here.

**...so there you go! Like? Please review; it means the world to me to hear your thoughts and really encourages me to continue. Thank you!**


End file.
